


The After

by accidental_zombie



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/pseuds/accidental_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra has lost her magic but has gained a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axilet/gifts).



She could sometimes feel the emptiness inside of her, where her magic had once been. While she did not have the best memories associated with its usage, it still felt odd that she could no longer summon magic from her being. Terra thought it would be helpful to have a bit of magic now, while taking care of the children of Mobliz. Like a fire spell to warm the hearth…However, these thoughts were few now, for the emptiness that was left by the loss of her magic was filled with love from the children. Their love made her whole.


End file.
